Luminious Occultus: Another Day
by SolarRuby17
Summary: Based on MaiMai11's 'Luminious Occultus' fanfiction. Patircia, Belle, Kai and the whole team get's gaught up in yet another incredible adventure. But for them, it's not much more then just Another Day.


**Luminous Occultus: Another Day**

* * *

_Hello, Reader! Though... I'm not really expecting much R/R, other then from my fellow occutists. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer! I own nothing!_

* * *

**Shizen, Japan; Isshoni high school front gates - 3:45 P.M.**

For most people, today was just another boring day at Isshoni. For a certain group of kids, the day promised to be filled with adventure. They just didn't know it yet.

Kai Elliot slapped his notebook shut, before tossing it back into his bag. As usual, he was the last one to actually leave the class room. However, that was the cost of good grades, you know? Not that he really minded at all. Making his way out of the classroom, he immediately ran into one of his friends.

"Hey, Geo. What's up?" Kai asked his friend as he made his way out of the school.  
Geo shrugged. "Not much. The forces of Darkness have been pretty quiet recently. How 'bout you. Have any plans?"  
"Yeah actually." Kai answered, smiling. "I was going to stop by the school library to pick something up, and then I was going off to catch up with Patricia at her piano recital."  
Geo nodded. "Well, have fun. I'm just heading home."  
The two exchanged a high-five, before walking their separate ways.

Another pair of people caught his eye on the way out. Celeste seemed caught up in a rather animated conversation with Geo's twin brother, Ace.  
"Hello, guys. What's up?" Kai said, interjecting himself into their conversation.  
The two of them shook a bit in shock as Kai snapped them out of their focus, causing the Guardian to laugh. "As I was saying, what's up?"  
Ace pulled awkwardly at the collar of his uniform. "We were just debating if we are heading up to Palutena's place to see if we could get into or at least watch some LvD games. The Forces of Darkness have been so quiet lately..."  
"Which probably means their plotting something, right?" Celeste interjected. Kai and Ace thought for a moment, before both nodding.

Before Kai could say anything else, someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Dude, I thought you had somewhere to go." Geo said, chuckling to himself.  
"Right, right." Kai huffed, laughing a bit himself. "Ok then. I'm off for real this time, guys. Take care!" He added, before running off.

* * *

**Shizen market street - 4:06 P.M.**

It was a surprisingly clear day as Kai walked down the market street. He was quite caught up in the book he had recently picked up from the library. So much so, that he didn't notice someone sneak up behind him.  
"Hey Kai!" Belle yelled, scaring the wits out of Kai. The startled boy yet out an uncharacteristically high pitched yell in surprise, dropping his book as he did so.  
"What was that for!?" Kai complained, trying to gather his bearings. Belle just laughed at her friends' expense.  
"Oh, relax Kai. I was just having some fun."  
Kai gave her a sour look. "Well, some of us didn't find it funny."  
Belle gave a mock confused look. "Really? Which one of us is it?" She said, looking around, before laughing again.  
Kai sighed. "What are you doing out here anyways?"  
"Probably the same thing as you. I'm off to see Patricia. Apparently, she's doing some big piano thing down at the Shizen music studio."

The sound of thunder in the distance shook them from their conversation.  
Looking to the horizon, the two people saw a huge, looming black cloud. Several people were already hurrying back to their homes.  
"Looks like a storm is coming in." Belle said absentmindedly.  
Kai chuckled, earning a confused look from Belle.  
"Come on. How many times has a freak storm showed up like this, and it didn't have something to do with the bad guys?" Kai explained. Belle thought for a second, then chuckled herself.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
"Of course I am. Now let's go see Patricia."

* * *

**Shizen Grand Musical Hall - 4:24 P.M.**

By the time they made it to the studio were Patricia was supposed to be playing, the rain was already pouring down.  
"I can't believe I let you drag me into this, Kai!" Belle complained. "I've gotten mud in my outfit, I can barely see three feet in front of me, and I'm freezing!"  
"Don't look at me; I didn't make you come with me!" He shouted back, barely able to hear himself over the sound of the rain.  
With a piecing flash, a bolt of lightning struck out of nowhere right in front of them, blowing them right off their feet.  
"How good of you to join me." A cloaked man said, standing triumphantly on the studio steps.  
Kai and Belle activated their Items of Light, prepared to fight the figure off. Belle was amazed her 3DS worked in this kind of weather. Palutena's magic surely was impressive.  
"What do you want!?" Kai yelled at the figure.  
From beneath the figure's hood, they could see him smile. "For the last few months, you and your group have continued to thwart my god's plan for this world, always striking at our facilities. We have decided to take the fight to you." The figure said, laughing darkly. The figure snapped his fingers, and a massive bolt of lightning struck the studio behind him, decimating it.  
Kai was shocked, before running full speed towards the studio.  
"Kai, wait!" Belle shouted, to no avail.  
The cloaked man thrust out his arm, catching Kai in the gut. Kai doubled over in pain, before hitting the ground, clutching his stomach. The man kicked him, tossing Kai back down the stairs.  
"Dang it, Kai!" Belle yelled, summoning a pair of metroids. "Get him!"  
The Metroids lunged at the man. The first one was met with the man's fist, causing it to explode in a mess of pixels. The second one managed to catch his hood, tearing it off. The man quickly turned around and destroyed his second enemy as easily as the first. The man turned back to Belle, his dirty blonde hair already soaked by the rain.  
"Y-your... Kai!" Belle cried. "No... A replica!" She said, surprise turning to anger. She summoned a pair of neoshadows, who immediately went to attacking the Kai replica.  
"Yes. I am." He said, grinning slightly, before snapping his fingers. The neoshadows stopped and turned to face Belle. "You may call me Ieos, and you should learn to not play with the dark."  
Snapping his fingers again, the neoshadows charged back at Belle.

Belle narrowly dodged the neoshadow's claws in their first swipe. She wasn't so lucky the second time, as she was slashed across the chest as she tried to summon more companions, leaving a shallow gash in her skin. Before the neoshadows could land another strike, a piece of glowing debris flew through the air, crushing the dark creatures. A dark splotch was all that was left of the dark monsters.  
Kai pulled himself off the ground, rubbing his sore body. Ieos locked his gaze with Kai. They stared at each other for a moment, hatred clear in both their eyes. Lightning went off in the background for effect.  
Ieos turned around, cloak billowing behind him in the storm. Entering the ruins of the studio, he snapped his fingers, causing a rumble behind him.  
The rumbling grew, and a Darkside rose from the neoshadow splatter.  
"Belle! I'm going after Ieos! Keep that thing occupied!" Kai yelled, chasing after his doppelganger.  
"Kai, wait already!" Belle yelled again, still to no effect. She was barely able to dodge the Darkside's massive fist as it crashed down in front of her.  
"Ok. If that's how you want to play it, fine."

The ruin was void of people. A few of the lights in the ceiling still worked, casting an ominous flickering light on the stage. Any people that were here before must have already evacuated. It's either that... Or they had been totally crushed under the wreckage.  
Rain dripped through the many gaps in the ceiling. A large piece of debris sat on what used to be the piano stage. And Ieos sat atop it, a small shining object in his hand.  
Kai glared at his replica, who smiled evilly back.  
"Looking for something?" Ieos chortled.  
"Where is Patricia?" Kai sneered, approaching his counterpart.  
Ieos put on an exaggerated thoughtful expression. "Why, I haven't the faintest idea who you're talking about. Though there was this one girl..." He said, tossing the shining object towards Kai.

Patricia's bracelet hit the ground with a dull clink.

Kai's eyes widened, and then narrowed as he glowered at his copy. "You... YOU BASTARD!" Kai yelled, charging Ieos, his whole body pulsing with violet energy.  
Ieos leapt into the air just as a blast of energy blew apart his previous seat. He deftly landed on the floor, absorbing another blast with his dark aura.  
Ieos backflipped over Kai as he slashed at him with a psychic blade.  
"What have you done with Patricia!?" Kai roared, spinning around, and slashing again. A flash of sparks ran out as the blade clove a piece of debris in two. As the dust settled, Ieos had vanished.  
"Don't worry, my loathsome want-to-be. Your wanna-be-girlfriend is safe. For now." Ieos' hollow voice rang out from the dark. Kai quickly spun himself in circles, trying to find the source of the voice.  
"Much safer then you're about to be, at any rate." Ieos added with a dark chuckle.  
"Come out, you coward!" Kai yelled, starting to toss things around with his powers.  
"Gladly." Ieos said, popping out of the dark and kicking Kai clear across the room. Wrapping a piece of debris in a dark aura, he hurled it after his counterpart. Kai barely dodged. Standing back up, the guardian wiped the small trickle of blood coming off his lip.  
"Foolish human. Such a slave to your emotions. See how weak they make you." Ieos gloated, dodging a piece of debris as it was hurled at him. "Shut up!" Kai yelled, pulling the entire ruined grand piano out from the wreckage. Ieos held up his hands, black energy fighting against Kai's lavender as they held the piano aloft.  
Before either party could throw their chosen weapon, the Darkside came tumbling through what was left of the front wall. A giant Giga Bowser dissipated back into belle's 3DS, its foe defeated. Kai and Ieos dropped the piano and moved to dodge the falling wall.

Darkside began to vanish in a black mist, filling the room with a looming darkness. What little light the building had left was completely snuffed out. Another lightning bolt went off, piercing the veil and illuminating the darkened and soaked music hall.  
"Kai! Where are you!?" Belle called out into the darkness. She was met with no reply.

Kai could here Belle calling to him, but he ignored her. Using his powers for a dim source of light, he ran through the darkness looking for his doppelganger. A hand gripped his shoulder. Kai whirled around to see what it was, just to get a fist across his jaw.  
"How fortunate." Ieos said, his voice seeming to come from everywhere. "That my beast would cast this whole building into darkness. My own realm. You have no hope here." Another blow, this time to his side, resulting in a sour crunch. Kai hit the ground, clutching his injuries. Ieos appeared out of the shadows, inches from Kai's face. "How easily I lured you here, human." Ieos said, with his voice laced with venom. "Palutena's chosen. How pathetic. Now, I will kill you."

"So , Ieos. Tell me this..." Kai wheezed out. Ieos hesitated in his final blow.  
"And what, pray tell, is that?" Ieos asked, sounding genuinely curious.  
"You are a replica of me, so I assume you share some of my traits. Albeit in some twisted form."  
Through the shadows, Kai could see Ieos nod, even though he sneered as well. "And you were going where with this?"  
"It's good to see you possess my curiosity." Kai said with a laugh that ended up as a cough. "I fight for my friends. They give me my strength to fight. Maria, Patricia, and the whole team. What do you hold dear?"  
Ieos scoffed. "What a foolish last question. I thought that maybe you would make a fitting closing statement. Fine, beyond all else, I value power. With it, there is nothing I cannot accomplish."  
"Typical. Almost cliché, and with so many flaws. Well, my friends are what I value..." Kai said, staggering himself to his feet. Ieos glared at him. "And I fight for them. They are my power."  
A lightning bolt went off, and with equal speed, Kai lashed out with his powers, flinging Ieos across the room. He collapsed himself a second later, his injuries taking their toll on him.

The Lights turned on; Belle is walking through the ruins with the glowing light sprite floating above her. In the corner of her eye, she saw something dive into the black abyss of the downed Darkside. With some difficulty, she found Kai passed out on the floor, bruises clear across his body. Belle rushed over to her friend, propping him up against one of the still intact bench rows.  
Kai groaned in response. "Oh, good. You're ok. What happened?" Belle said with a relieved sigh. Kai mumbled something in response. Belle raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"  
"We... have to go after him." Kai managed. "He's got Patricia."  
Belle nodded. "Palutena, a little help?"  
A moment later, a spot light came down on them, calling them up to the heavens.

Belle's little light sprite just sat there, all alone.

* * *

**Skyworld, Palutena's Temple - 11:13 A.M. the next day**

Lyra sat in what served as Skyworld's medical facility tending to Kai's wounds.  
"That was stupid of you." She chastised. "You should have waited for Belle to help you." She tightened the wrappings around Kai's midsection, making him grunt in response. "Especially after that little 'my friends are my power spiel' ".  
"I know. Just chalk it up to another one of my mistakes." Kai said back, planting his face in his hands.  
"Hey, cheer up. We'll get Patricia back." She said, tightening another wrapping. Kai winced.  
"Couldn't you just give me a drink of the gods, like usual?"  
Lyra shrugged. "We're out. Palutena wouldn't tell me anymore than that. Speaking of Palutena, she's meeting the rest of the Luminous Occultus in the main temple halls."  
Kai nodded, putting his shirt and jacket back on, before walking off to the temple. "And take better care of yourself next time!" He heard Lyra shout.

The temple was void of most of its usual guard. Just Pit, DarkPit, Palutena, and the other eight members of the Luminous Occultus were there along with Viridi and her commanders, which was kind of odd.  
"Ah, Kai!" Geo said, running up to his friend. "I'm sorry about yesterday. If I had known, I would have gone with you." He said, looking slightly guilty.  
Kai put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Forget about it. You couldn't have known. It's not your fault." Kai said. Geo perked up a bit. "What is Viridi doing here?"

Before Geo could answer, Palutena tapped her staff on the ground, gathering everyone's attention. "Ok, everyone. The Forces of Darkness have taken over the Fountain of Gods. They are using it as a staging area for their actions. Due to its previous use in the last war between the gods, the fountain will no doubt be massively fortified."  
There were nods all around.  
"As Kai has no doubt figured out..." She continued, indicating towards the injured boy. "The fountain is where we get drinks of the gods. Without it, we can't produce anymore. So, we'll be dividing up into four teams and hit all the fountain's entrances."  
Saber raised his hand.  
"Yes Saber?" Palutena asked in her sweet tone.  
"Wouldn't it be easier to hit a weak point with the full strength of our teams? I think that would make the most sense." Saber said.  
There was another set of nods going around.  
"Well, yeah, that does make a lot of sense, but it would be really hard for the author to write all those characters at once. And I'm sure a lot of you would prefer not to be left out of the story due to an event overflow." Palutena explained. Everyone looked between each other, very confused.  
"Now," Palutena continued. "I have contacted the god of the forge, and he has made battle uniforms for all of you. Dyntos!"  
Everyone turned around to see the elderly looking god walk through the front gate, a large chest strapped across his back.  
"Ok, whippersnappers. I got you Palutena's order. They should protect you well, as well as amplify your powers. Hopefully." He said, letting out a playful chuckle. "I even have one here for your absent member, as well as two re-made sets of the three sacred treasures for you klutzy young angels over there."  
Everyone laughed, Pit just rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Before long, everyone was into their new outfits, sitting around the general area waiting for the order to move out.  
"Hey Kai, what's up with your gear?" Belle said with a chuckle as she neared her companion.  
Kai looked himself over. His getup looked something vaguely like a cowboy of sorts, long brown leather jacket more akin to a trench coat, thick dark brown pants of some kind, and even a hat to match. Light armor plating seemed sown into the whole outfit.  
"I asked Dyntos to make it for me awhile ago. Looks like he finally did. You like it?" Kai said shyly.  
Belle suppressed a laugh. "Well, you definitely win points for uniqueness."

"Ok, everyone!" Palutena said, tapping her staff on the floor yet again to catch everyone's attention. "To the door of light! I'll bring you as close to the fountain as I can. Good luck!"  
The whole team moved towards the door, prepared for the worst. It swung open, Pit and DarkPit running out first, taking flight as Palutena and Viridi gave them their power of flight.

Saber and his team ran out first, followed closely by the others. They froze as soon as they were out, as they were met with a massive, heavily armored fortress that looked more like a war bunker then a fountain.  
"That... Doesn't look like much of a fountain." Belle said. The others simply nodded, somewhat speechless at the imposing structure ahead of them.  
Mortar fire hit the ground in front of them, sending up a cloud of dust and scattering the team.  
"What are you guys waiting for!?" Dark Pit shouted from overhead. "Get moving! Me and Pit-stain will meet you at the gates! Now hurry!"

"Ok, you got the teams, divide and conquer!" Kai yelled out, running off with Geo and Belle.

"DIVIDE AND CONQUER!"

* * *

**-Part One; End-**

_Well, that was fun. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Keep an eye peeled for the next part!_

_Any feedback would be massively apreciated._

* * *

The Luminous Occultus is;

Patricia Zamora, The Virtuoso.

Belle Young, The Summoner.

Celeste Ariam, The Fencer.

Kai Elliot, The Guardian.

Ace and Geo Misami, The Elemental Twins.

Saber Lufaine, The Knight.

Brandon Lampard, The Player.


End file.
